John Byrne (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Andrea Byrne (wife) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Evanston, Illinois; formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canada | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Artist; Writer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Iron Fist #8 | HistoryText = John Byrne was a writer and artist for Marvel Comics, a comic book company that was licensed to adapt the real life stories of super-heroes into comic books. As a result he was frequently witness to various first hand accounts. His first recorded appearance was when he and some of his colleagues at Marvel Comics were attacked by members of the Golden Tigers gang. The attempted mugging was stopped by the marital arts master Iron Fist. When the authorities arrived, Byrne offered his artistic abilities to provide composites of the gang members. John along with his colleagues Chris Claremont, Dave Cockrum and their spouses were invited to the house warming party thrown by Jean Grey and her new roommate Misty Knight. John witnessed a brief clash between Iron Fist and the X-Men at the party before mingling with all those gathered there. During the event, his physical similitude with Chris Claremont and Dave Cockrum was the subject of a conversation along Paty Cockrum. John returned to his native Canada where he visited to Calgary, Alberta to have dinner at a fancy restaurant with a friend. That dinner was interrupted by a clash between the X-Men and Alpha Flight that was occurring in the area. Returning to work, John later refused to allow artist Steve Rogers to help with an issue of the commercially licensed Captain America comic, unaware that Rogers was secretly Captain America himself. John was later assigned as writer and artist of the comic book based on the Fantastic Four, and became upset when the group was gone for an extended period of time. John was soon whisked away to a distant galaxy by the Watcher where he witnessed the trial of Reed Richards. He was present when Galactus summoned Eternity to explain the role Galactus plays in the universe, thus proving Richards innocent in any wrong doing for previously sparing the life of Galactus. John returned to Earth and transcribed the story, but his knowledge about the true purpose of Galactus had faded from his mind at that point. John later used some creative liberties to adapt a story about the Thing, which was not received very well by the Thing himself. John later began working on a comic book based on the life of She-Hulk. At the time She-Hulk's life was affected by her knowledge of the Fourth Wall. This apparently caused John's story telling to affect the adventures that She-Hulk experienced. John was later responsible for providing incorrect information that led to Tigera being depicted in Marvel's adaptation of the Atlantis Attacks event. John later apologized to readers for the mess-up. John, back in Canada, later crossed paths with Alpha Flight while drinking at a bar. John returned to the United States, John continued to work on the She-Hulk comic book, his narrative continued to affect the life of She-Hulk and her environment for the remainder of his run on that series. . When he was passing on the torch to another creative team, the She-Hulk was brought in to decide who she wanted to take over her book. She was led to believe that John Byrne had died, hence the need for a replacement. However, she discovered that he was actually hiding in the closet. When She-Hulk had selected her new creative team, Byrne threw a fit and tried to revamp the She-Hulk title as "Lil' She-Hulk". Fed up with Byrne's interference in her adventures, She-Hulk then threw him out a window to his apparent demise. Bryne survived this fall and was later assigned to write for a title based on the Hulk. When Bruce Banner was brought to trial for the murder of over three hundred people, John Byrne and his artist Ron Garney were called into SHIELD by its director Nick Fury. Fury implored them to paint the Hulk in a positive light so the public could understand how the Hulk had suffered through the years. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures